Transformed
by Shadazefan14
Summary: Summary inside. Rated K . Pairings Shadaze, Silvamy and Sonally. Don't like the pairings then don't read.
1. Summary

Transformed

Silver was walking out of his house one day when BOOM! He was turned into a toddler. Meanwhile Blaze and Shadow are chasing after their two kids. When Blaze goes to check up on Silver all she finds is a cute toddler. Blaze takes him to her place where Blaze must raise Silver along with little Harley and little Julie. Follow Blaze and Shadow as they go through hoops to raise Silver.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! **

**I OWN HARLEY AND JULIE! **


	2. Chapter 1

**I have been having people telling me what pairs are good and what pairs are bad. I do not want to block you but if you say anything about the couples that are in this story, I will block you. Thank you for understanding. **

**Chapter 1 **

**Silver Is Transformed **

It was another beautiful day for a walk outside. The sun was shining bright and there was a slight breeze. He thought he might take a walk to visit his girlfriend, Amy Rose. Silver loved Amy with his heart. Before he fell in love with Amy, he tried giving his heart to Blaze but the sad thing is that she didn't want it.

Blaze and Shadow got married 7 years ago and now they have two beautiful daughters. Both of the little girls are toddlers and they are a handful. Harley is the total opposite of Blaze and Shadow. She is the most loveable little girl you could ever meet. If she saw someone she likes at a store or something, she would run up to you, ask for your name, and hug you.

Julie on the other hand is just like her father. She don't care if you fell flat on your face. She doesn't share anything unless you are her relative. She likes peace and quiet. She might be two, but you'd better watch you back because she might attack when you aren't looking.

Back to Silver's life. After giving up on Blaze, Silver felt alone, until he heard crying in the park. He remembers that day really well.

_Sitting in the park Sliver heard a soft cry coming from someone. He looked around and saw Amy Rose sitting on a bench all alone. He walked up to her and asked "What's wrong?" _

"_Sonic is getting married to Sally tomorrow and he told me that I can't come because I might ruin it." She cried. _

"_Hey, it's okay. I can hang out with you if you want." Silver said trying to cheer her up. _

"_You…you will?" She asked. _

"_Yeah, forget about Sonic and Sally. I was invited but I can skip. I was never really good friends with Sonic anyways." Silver said and Amy's face lit up then dropped back down to a frown. _

"_Nobody knows how I feel." She cried. _

"_I do. I tried to give a girl my heart but she never took it." Silver said._

"_You have?" She asked. _

"_Yeah. She's married now and has a daughter who is about a week old." Silver said. _

"_Oh, that's really sad." Amy said. "I thought about what you said and I'm going to take you up on that." With that being said, this is how Amy Rose and Silver the Hedgehog became close friends. _

He shook his head and headed out the door. As soon as he stepped out of the door, he felt like he was shrinking. He looked down and saw the ground closer then he usually saw it. He went to speak and all that came out was "Wat the eck?"

"I'm going to get you." Blaze said as she chased Harley around the house.

"No way." Harley giggled and ran into her room.

Blaze ran after Harley but ran right into Shadow, who just got back from work. She fell right on top of him in a very embarrassing way. Her cheecks went red.

"Is this my welcome home surprise?" He asked.

"I was chasing Harley down when you walked through the door." Blaze said and kissed Shadow's lips. "Welcome home."

"We'd better get up before I have to carry you into the bedroom." Shadow smirked.

Blaze rolled off of Shadow. She went to stand up but Shadow already helped her with that. Blaze shook her head and made it silently to Harley's room. Shadow trailed behind.

"Harley, I'm home." Shadow said.

The door flung open and Blaze grabbed Harley.

"Ha, I got you." Blaze said as she held Harley in a tight embrace.

"Daddy, helping mommy is breaking the law of the game." Harley mumbled

"Really? I'm sorry, I didn't know. I guess I have to go to jail." Shadow hung his head, pretended to be ashamed.

"Yes, now com with me." Harley said as she pushed Shadow into her room.

"Help me." Shadow whispered.

"Not until I come back from checking on Silver." Blaze said and went to the car.

She knew Silver was heartbroken because she didn't have any feelings for him. Over the years Silver and Blaze made a friendship. Blaze started the car engine and headed towards Silver's house. When she got there she felt something strange.

She walked to the front door and knocked. Nobody answered, so she tried opening it and found it was unlocked. She shook her head and walked inside.

"Silver, are you here?" She called.

She heard a small cry coming from one of the bedrooms. Blaze ran to the bedroom and horror was in her eyes. The white hedgehog that she had come to know was as small as a toddler.

"Silver…"

The toddler turned towards Blaze and ran to her with his arms wide open.

"I want hug." He demanded.

Blaze picked Silver up and hugged him. "He can't stay here alone." Blaze thought and headed towards the car with Silver in her arms.

She opened the car door and strapped Silver in a car seat. What was Shadow going to think of her. She shook her head and headed home. She pulled into the driveway and Shadow came out of the door.

"Blaze, how's Silver?" He asked.

"I don't think he is doing well." Blaze shook her head and went into the backseat to grab Silver.

"What do you mean?" Shadow asked.

"Well what do you call this?" Blaze said and put Silver on the ground, who immediately ran to Shadow.

"Blaze, what happened?" He asked in horror as little Silver clung to his leg.

"I don't know. I knocked on the door and nobody answered so I opened the door. I called for him and he was throwing a fit. He can't stay there by himself. Now he is too young." Blaze explained.

"What is Julie and Harley going to think of a new kid?" Shadow asked.

"I honestly don't know Shadow." Blaze shook her head and went to gather up Harley and Julie to meet the new family member.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A New Member of the Family**

"Harley, Julie, can you girls come here please?" Blaze called down the hall.

Harley came running down the hall, while Julie took her dear old time.

"What Momma?" Harley asked.

"What do you think if I told you that we have a new member in the family?" Blaze asked.

"Really?" Harley asked in excitement which only made Julie snort.

"Julie, he's not going to sleep in you room, I promise." Blaze said.

"Wait, you sad he?" Julie asked.

"Yes, it's a boy." Blaze shook her head.

"YAY!" Harley screamed.

Silver toddled on in with Shadow right behind. Silver ran to Harley with arms open.

"I want hug." He demanded which Harley gave him and giggled.

"Mommy, I love him." Harley said.

"I knew you would." Blaze said.

"Why did int you tel me?" Julie demanded.

"WE wanted him to be a surprise. Julie, you better behave." Blaze said.

"Yes momma." Julie said and toddled to her room.

"Where is he going to sleep?" Harley asked.

"In the spare bedroom." Shadow said sitting down next to Blaze.

"Okay, what's his name?" Harley asked.

"It's Silver." Blaze answered. "Take Silver into you room and play with him, okay?"

"Yes mommy." With that being said Harley took Silver into her room.

"Julie don't like him." Blaze said flatly.

"Yeah, I could tell." Shadow answered.

** .KNOCK. **

"I'll get it." Blaze said and answered. "Hello?"

"Have you seen Silver. I went to his house and he wasn't there." Amy Rose said quickly.

"Amy, come inside so I can tell you where Silver is." Blaze said as she let Amy in.

Amy gasped at the size of the living room. A 70" Plasma flat screen TV, with beautiful black leather furniture. There were some small chestnut drawers with some toys hanging out. The ceiling fan was a dark cherry wood with beautiful light fixtures.

"Where, is Silver?" Amy asked as she sat down on the couch while Shadow went into Harley's room to get Silver.

"Well Amy, I really don't know how to explain it but….." Blaze paused.

"Amy, this is Silver." Shadow said putting Silver on the ground.

"My man is this?" Amy gasped.

"I don't know what happened. I went to go check on him and I heard a soft cry in one of the bedrooms. There he was, just like this." Blaze explained.

"I can't believe this would happen." Amy sighed.

"I didn't know this would happen." Blaze said.

"Do you want him?" Shadow asked hopeful that she would say yes.

"I can't." Amy cried.

"Why not?" Shadow asked.

"Because, I have no room for a child. Plus everyone would ask who the father was and everything like that." Amy cried as she stood up. "Can we make a deal?"

"Fire away." Blaze said.

"I can supply everything Silver needs if you can take care of him."

"We can do that. Harley already loves him." Blaze said.

"Thank you so much Blaze." Amy said as she hugged Blaze. "I really hopped for a happy marriage and kids of my own, now all my dreams have gone down the drain."

"I know this must be hard on you, but we will always be here for you." Blaze smiled as she helped Amy out the door.

"Bye Blaze." Amy waved.

"Bye Amy." Blaze said and shut the door.

"I'm going to the bed, wanna come?" Shadow asked as a hint of challenge crossed between his eyes.

"You're on, but I need to bring Silver back to Harley." Blaze said as she went to go get Silver.

She put Silver back in the room and went into the bedroom. Blaze shut the door behind her then tackled Shadow on the bed. She got him in a very uncomfortable position.

"Think you can outsmart the Ultimate Life Form, my queen? Well I would think again." Shadow said as he tossed Blaze off to the side and pinned her arms and legs down.

"No fair, you're a strong, very attractive, man. I'm just some beautiful woman who you almost happened to kill. I don't think it's fair if I let you win now would it?" Blaze whispered in his ear

Shadow was caught off guard, so Blaze took this chance and shoved Shadow off of her. She saw Shadow wasn't on the bed anymore. She looked over and saw Shadow was in between the dresser and the bed.

"You're stuck, I win." Blaze laughed.

"No fair, you shoved me into this spot." Shadow said as he struggled to get out of the spot.

"You can't Chaos Control because look what I got." Blaze said tossing his green emerald up in the air and catching it.

"Why you little….."

"Daddy, why are you sitting there?" Harley asked.

"Daddy is stuck." Shadow grunted as he tried to get himself out but failed.

"Oh… Mommy, Silver had an accident." Harley said.

"I'll be back after I cleanup a mess." Blaze said as she walked out taking the emerald with her.

"Really?" Shadow asked himself as he tried to get out of the crack but found to escape, so he just sat there waiting for Blaze to come back.

Blaze cleaned Silver up and put him back in with Harley. Then Blaze headed back to the bedroom. She looked and saw Shadow wasn't there.

"Where did he go?" Blaze asked.

"Right here." He whispered and grabbed Blaze from behind.

"Shadow, how did you?" Blaze asked keeping the emerald away from Shadow.

"My secret, now give it back." Shadow said as he reached for his emerald, but failed.

"No." Blaze smiled as challenge entered into her eyes.

"You're on." Shadow said as he grabbed Blaze's hip and help her in the air like he would with his girls.

"Put me down." Blaze squirmed.

Shadow shook his head and flung Blaze over his shoulder.

"Not funny Shadow." Blaze growled.

"It's is to me. Give it back or I will call all your friends to come see the state you are in." Shadow smirked.

"You wouldn't." She snapped.

"Watch me." Shadow grinned as he went to her phone, with Blaze still over his shoulder.

"Shadow, don't you dare." Blaze growled.

Too late, because Sonic came running into to their bedroom.

"Shadow, Blaze, Silver's not… Did I interrupt?" Sonic asked.

"What does it look like?" Blaze mumbled.

"Faker, you didn't knock again." Shadow growled as he set Blaze down on the bed.

"Sorry, but Silver isn't home and…"

"Mommy, Silver peed on my carpet." Harley came running in.

"Wait, did you say Silver?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, he's my new baby brother." Harley said in a proud matter of fact tone.

Just as she said that, Silver came toddling in.

"Silver…?" Sonic asked.

Silver looked up and started hugging Sonic's leg.

"Blaze, what happened?" Sonic asked.


End file.
